Being THEM!
by mysterywriter04
Summary: THE Swan Sisters, most famous girl band in the world. Everyone adores them. The Hale Sisters, the nerdy girl group in Forks High. Everybody hates them. But, what secrets do they have? Read to find out! EmXR, AXJ, EdXB. All Human.  hiatus
1. Prologue

**Summary: THE Swan Sisters, most famous girl band in the world. Every girl is jealous to their beauty and talent and every boy is yearning for their attention. The Hale Sisters, the nerdy girl group in Forks High. Everybody hates them. But, what secrets do they have? Read to find out! EmXR, AXJ, EdXB**

Characters: (with their age and some descriptions)

THE Swan Sisters

Lily Swan – 17 – a beautiful blonde that can rival any model

Mary Swan – 17 – a jet black haired pixie and really pretty

Marie Swan – 17 – the brunette beauty among the three

* * *

The Hale Family

Charles "Charlie" John Hale – 38 – one of the richest men in the world

Renee "Renee" Elise Hale – 37 – manager to THE Swan Sisters and owner of the Twilight Corporation

Rosalie "Rose" Lillian Hale – 17 – oldest to the Hale Sisters

Alice "Ali" Mary Hale – 17 – has some kind of talent to sense some things in the future

Isabella "Bella" Marie Hale – 17 – the most clumsy among the Hale Sisters

* * *

The Cullen Family

Carlisle "Carlisle" Blaise Cullen – 38 – one of the best surgeons in the world

Esmeralda "Esme" Anne Cullen – 37 – one of the best interior designers across the globe

Emmett "Emmy" Dale Cullen – 17 – the most childish among The Cullens

Jasper "Jazz" Whitlock Cullen – 17 – has a sense to feel emotions around him

Edward "Eddie" Anthony Cullen – 17 – the one who influenced to make his brothers to be a player

* * *

The Not-So Popular Group in Forks High school (The Wannabe's)

Jessica "Jess" Stanley – 17 – the talkative and nosy child of Forks

Lauren "Lauren" Mallory – 17 – the ultimate wannabe of the town

Michael "Mike" Newton – 17 – the most annoying kid of them all

Tyler "Ty" Crowley – 17 – the school mascot and free spirited guy

Eric "Eric" Yorkie – 17 – the game freak and techno-wiz of the school

Close Friends of The Hale Sisters

Angela "Ang" Webber – 17 – the silent but cute photographer for the yearbook committee

Benedict "Ben" Chaney – 17 – Angela's boyfriend and a very friendly man

* * *

The Denali Family

Eleazar "Eleazar" Carl Denali – 38 – one of Carlisle's and Charlie's friends who have a lot of connections and secrets

Carmen "Carmen" Taylor Denali – 37 – one of the best fashion designers

Tanya "Tanya" Jean Denali – 17 – the Queen Bee

Irina "Irina" May Denali – 17 – the head cheerleader

Kate "Kate" Erin Denali – 17 – the Prom Queen (but these titles are just given to one of The Denali Sisters)

* * *

**Being THEM!**

Disclaimer:

me: Miss Stephenie, could I have Twilight especially the cute Nessie?

me: with cherry and whipped cream on top?

Stephenie Meyer: Sorry honey! I can't. It's mine and it is patented.

me: oh! okay…

This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy this and review.

_**Prologue**_

Ed P.O.V.

While getting ready for school (it's not our first day though!), it's just about 6 in the morning…

"EDDIE! EDDIE! EDDIE!" Emmett eagerly called me.

"YEAH MAN! I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a twist!" I yelled. _I snickered._

"I heard that! EDDIE!" _Growl. Ever heard of bad nicknames? This one is an example! _And Emmett's booming laughter filled my morning.

"Hey Jazz! Could you wake up now? The big goofball downstairs wants me, and I need you to wake up or else Mom will be mad at both of us!" I practically yelled. 'Coz really, Mom will kill me and I need this to be finished, so I can get back a revenge to Emmett in calling me Eddie. _Winced._

"Okay, I'm going. I'm going!" said Jasper. "Emmett will really pay for this! His yelling is so annoying! It really woke me up before you got here." _OOOHHH! Jazz is mad_. EMMY IS DEAD!

"Jazz, wanna have some fun getting back to Emmett?" I asked with venom in my voice but excitedly to Jasper. I hope he wants to team up with me.

"Hell yeah!" he practically yelled. Oh-oh… Someone might have heard that who is coming from downstairs.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen! Don't ever use that word whenever I'm here." Mom said or the most appropriate yelled. _OOOHHH. Burned! _Forgetting to control my laughter, I laughed out loud 'coz my bro is scolded.

"Yes, Mom." Jasper said. Ooops! Jazz glared at me that practically say 'shut-up-or-else-you-won't-have-any-partner-in-getting-back-at-Emmett!' Okay. That instantly made me stop.

On with the plan.

After 15 minutes of Jasper getting ready and planning the revenge.

We're ready to make it happen.

"For God's sakes! Does it have to be that long in getting ready? Huh Jazz and Eddie?" boomed Emmett. To complete his interrogation among the two of us, Emmett also looked at his watch then stared at us like we did a really bad thing. Emmett is so Emmett. That explains it.

Emmett is really annoying. Especially this time, as if we want to be late.

I whispered through clenched teeth to Jasper "He is so getting it!" and Jasper just replied with a nod.

And then we both looked at Emmett.

Wait a minute! There is something different about him.

Let me see, he is practically bouncing on his seat. He is so eager in calling our attention. And he really is excited. _What's up?_

"Oh! By the way, have you heard the news?..." Emmett being himself, added a pause that took about a minute, before he said the freaking news. "… that THE Swan Sisters are visiting Forks, Washington!" shouted by Emmett. _What? Huh?_

THE Swan Sisters are going here!

And in that instant, all my anger disappeared. So that's why Emmett is really excited.

"Really?" screamed Jasper. He is so like a little girl who got her present in Christmas Eve. Ooops! I must've said it aloud 'coz Jasper is glaring at me now. But he softened up after that.

And I saw that also Jasper's anger vanished the instant he heard the news. Emmett is really genius most of the time.

"Oh yeah! News says that they will perform on our school gym! Isn't that great?" Emmett said, grinning madly. I also can't believe it! Wow!

"That's cool! So how about we buy the tickets after baseball practice, shall we brothers? And if we're lucky, we could also get backstage passes." I said calmly but inside I'm really happy. I'm may have jumped or run for joy right now. But I best control myself.

"Oh yeah!" we practically bumped fists, a gesture that meant we understood everything and is joining in about the plan.

We saw our Mom, happy for us. She and our Dad know our secret obsession to THE Swan Sisters. Who wouldn't know them? They are such beauties, unlike the Hale Sisters. _What the - ? Why did I think about them anyway?_

Back to reality, I checked my watch. My eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Emmett! Jasper! ...Second!" I practically yelled. I said bye to my Mom and run to my silver Volvo. _My baby._ I also noticed that Jasper and Emmett done the same thing and got to their cars.

And we sped up to our school. We arrived just four minutes before the bell will ring. I scanned the parking lot and saw that my older brothers are also doing the same thing I'm doing, scanning the school. We saw that almost all the students are already going to their classes; we can't waste time or else will have detention. We're the jocks, for crying out loud! It wouldn't be cool…

And I instantly thought, I didn't have a hot make – out with my hot girlfriend, Tanya. Damn it!

And with that, we got to our first class…

* * *

Please review. I want to know, if I need revisions. Thanks.


	2. Lifestyle of THE Swan sisters

**Being THEM!**

Disclaimer:

me: Well, I can't have Twilight. And I don't own it. But I have my hopes.

Stephenie Meyer: Poor girl, still dreaming. I should've warned her.

Hope to give you partial entertainment. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – Lifestyle of THE Swan sisters**_

Marie P.O.V.

Start of camera rolling for Ms. Marie Swan…

_Should've tried harder lyrics_

What the -? I've slept with my iPhone still playing our song. Oh! OUR song… It's called "Should've Tried Harder".

By the way I'm Marie Swan, the lead singer and guitarist of our band, THE Swan Sisters. You must've heard about our band… (maybe around the world?)

We're quite famous.

OKAY! Honestly? We're really famous. We're currently occupying the penthouse suite of New Moon hotel, a five star hotel owned by our father, Charlie.

Okay, my sisters said that we should introduce ourselves. That's why there's a camera… I forgot! So where to start?

Oh I know! And wait, I'll just have to wash my face and brush my teeth. Be right back!

After 3 minutes…

Hey! I'm back. So, where were we… _Think Marie!_

Ah!

Telling about our life as a superstar and introduce ourselves. First things first… I think describe my appearance.

I look like my dad (on some prominent features), Charles John or Charlie as we call him. Chocolate brown eyes, much like of a deer's eyes. In short, doe-like eyes, it's freaking big, but it still fits in my face. I have a waist length wavy brown hair and 5'5 feet in height. Really pale alabaster skin. I'm slender but have the right curves kind of body. Heart shaped face. And I'm _gonna_ add pouty lips. I don't really put that much make – up, not like those ugly girls in the magazine that use so much. The plastics as they call it. They use at least, 2 inches of make-up to cover their face. _EEEWWW!_ But for me, I'm just plain. _Shhh…_

So that's much of it, for my superstar look. But Mary insisted that does not wrap up my actual looks, she together with my older sister, Lily, said that I'm really beautiful. _Ha! They're just joking!_

Uhm… let's see. What to tell…

Aha!

I'm the youngest in my family. I can play almost any kind of musical instruments. I'm a total klutz! I HAVE BALANCE ISSUES! Like, If you force me to wear heels (the things my mom, Renee together with my sisters, Lily and Mary enjoy doing), it will now be death straps. Whoever in a mile range from me could surely have an accident because of me! _That is an exaggeration folks… sorry!_ Hey! It can really happen, I just trip in the air all of sudden. I can't walk in a sidewalk without tripping!

BUT! _hahaha… there is a but!_ I can dance and play sports! _hahaha… That's weird right!_ A klutz who can dance and play sports… I play baseball, soccer, basketball etc. ANYTHING!

How?

That I don't know, it's just that I can't walk without tripping in thin air or little (as in small) rocks or debris. But I'm a bit lucky, my parents enrolled me for a year in gymnastics and my sufferings paid!

I can walk in heels, but not all the time. Guess you can't take that out of me.

During my free time, I write our songs for the band or play guitar hero or do my assignments or read my tattered and used books or just lie in bed.

Oh no! I slipped, uhm about the assignments… it's another story… those are assignments for our manager… Right!...

…

Oh my! Just look at the time! I gotta go… Yeah, I gotta go eat or something… so…

Bye for now! Turns off the camera…

Mary P.O.V.

Start of the camera for Ms. Mary Swan's introduction…

DANG! It's so cold! And that annoying voice! I guess this is what mom said, give introductions, and it started!

I can't sleep! Maybe too much caffeine from that coffee we drink before the show. That sucks, bigtime! I will have eyebags! O.M.C! _hahaha…that's Oh my Charlie – that's my father's name. I just feel screaming that._

I'm just gonna close my eyes. I'll try to sleep. _Mary! You can do this! _I'll try to dream about something. I hope!

After 12 minutes of rolling on the bed…

AAAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH!

KILL ME NOW! I. CAN'T. SLEEP! I'm so not gonna drink coffee again!

Oh!

Sorry!

Sorry, for the words and talking. I'm just frustrated, is all. My sleep is just ruined by that cup of freaking coffee!

So, I'm just gonna introduce myself. And maybe something about my sisters.

I'm famous. (period!)

Not! Just joking!

Or maybe that is true?

I'm Mary Swan, the pianist and singer in the band, THE Swan sisters. _Oh yeah! THE Swan sisters!_ As you all know, our band is really famous. Because we're talented. _I'm sorry to brag. I…I'm sorry. Promise, it won't get into my head. I'll be truly humble._

Hey! I just want to say it 'coz it's true. We can play many instruments. Dance and play sports and, and! Ooops!

So back with the introduction. I'm the second oldest between my sisters. I'm a mixture of our parents' appearances. I have brown with specks of sapphire eyes. Spiky jet black hair (I got that from my father's side of the family). Pale skin and curvy body. _hahaha… sorry to brag, again! _I'm like a pixie, I'm really small. I'm 5 and half feet. Very petite. I'm smaller than my younger sister, Marie, she's 5'5! I'm the HYPER one. HYPER, meaning I don't easily run-out of energy! I'm full of life!

A-N-D!

I like SHOPPING! It's not a hobby. It's not a past time. It's MY life! I like to shop, especially with my sisters! Lily is the best though, as a shopping partner! Marie? She hates (really hate, despise it so much!) SHOPPING!

But for ME, it's really fun!

You know the feeling of touching different kinds of things (shoes, clothes, bags, accessories… and did I say shoes!). It's really great. Going on a store, visiting each rack or shelf for any item. Having them to try and fit it. See if it fits you and then having your credit card be swipe. Then, you have it in a bag and bringing it home. But it doesn't stop there. You SHOULD visit every store to look for any new item for each brand. A bit freaky? – NOT! I'm perfectly fine, it's just that I really really like to shop!

Can you give me a minute? And looks at the clock…

And panics!... It's already morning, Monday morning at that!

Breathe Mary… O.M.C! I've got homework to do! Why Marie or Lily did not said it to me! I'm so gonna – Oops!

Ah! Uhm… about that last statement, forget about that.

Uhm… I'm a bit freaking out…. _hehehe….I'm just about close in saying that we're actually…._

MARY SWAN you should shut up now or the fans will know.

Oh! I must be going… I have something to do! Bye!

Quickly turns off the camera, again!

Lily P.O.V.

Start of Ms. Lily Swan's camera…

Why do Mary and Marie still up? It's just a freaking 5 in the morning.

Oh! Hi!

The freaking camera started? I'm not ready yet! Argh!

I'm Lily Swan, drummer and singer of THE Swan Sisters. Yeah! THE Swan Sisters, want some autograph?

So we're practically famous. Even before we're born our parents bloodline are really rich and famous. We were bred with etiquette all our lives…

So, this concerns me why oh why do my baby sisters awake in this morning? We're trained not to wake this early 'coz you should know that other people are still sleeping, like me! I need beauty sleep!

Uhm… technically we're not that moral. We curse also. _Oh! Sorry Grandma and Grandpa. _But we also try not to, and act like ladies all the time. 'Coz really we should be, kids look up to us. So we should do right things.

Okay, I'll cut the crap and proceed with the descriptions.

I'm a bit vain about myself. I always have a compact mirror to always check my appearance. You see, I got my beauty in my mother's side of the family. I have long and straight golden blonde hair. I'm tall and statuesque, give or take maybe 5'8 or 5'9 feet. _hahaha.I don't know._ But I'm the tallest among us – meaning THE Swan Sisters. I'm beautiful. Do I have to elaborate?

Okay! Just a bit, I'm really pretty. _See I'm really vain. _Nobody can deny that. I have piercing sapphire eyes and very luscious and pouty lips to match. I could also pass a super model, I have a body to die for. I'm pale, like alabaster. Uhm… that's it, if it's only on about appearances.

I'm the oldest among us sisters, but we're really triplets. Freaky huh? _ Freaky in a case, I'm oldest but just by mere minutes. How could our Mom endure that much pain?_

I also have this trait, that once you messed with my family especially my younger sisters, you're so DEAD! You should probably have a very good hiding spot. I'm a royal pain if you ever messed with me. I'm really good at martial arts, I can kick your butt in an instant.

Oh gosh! _I'm really really sorry Grandma and Grandpa, for using bad words._

I'm also, Mary's shopping buddy, considering Marie's dislike of that said activity. We really like to shop and maybe torture Marie in shopping us. And maybe, give her a makeover to check if everything we bought for her fits. And really amusing by the way, so that's why we (meaning me and Mary) always do it when we have a free time, having no assignments and projects for example…

Uh – oh! I'm so dead! _Oh please dear God, let the fans not connect it._

Uhm… about the assignments, that's what our Mom give us to do during our free time. It's nothing serious… _Oh shoot! I didn't answer page - ! _

LILY SWAN! You should shut up!

Oh! I have something to do! I have to cook… Yeah cook! _Ha! Nice back – up girl, you can't even cook!_

See you!

Personal Bodyguard P.O.V.

And then all the girls… THE Swan Sisters I mean…

Shrieked, shouted, cussed, screamed, yelled, cried, bellowed or just anything that describes or portrays great anxiety or defeat…

"Oh shoot! What got them awake and yell this early morning?" I said.

"I HAVEN'T DONE MY ASSIGNMENT!"

For sure, their parents are still sound asleep… The master bedroom is the only sound proof room in this suite.

So that's why their panicking…

* * *

Hi! Thanks for reading. Please review! Thanks again.


	3. Part 1 Life of the Hale Sisters

**Being THEM!**

Disclaimer:

Stephenie Meyer: Girl! Want to have Twilight Saga?

me: You will really do it for me?

Stephenie Meyer: No! I'm just asking. Sorry dear…

I want to please everybody, have a great time reading. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – The Life of The Hale Sisters a.k.a. the nerds! Part I**_

Renee P.O.V.

Very early in the morning…

All of my dear daughters yelled in total frustration…

"What the - ! I forgot! - Bella

"Assignments!" - Alice

"Why didn't you remind me?" - Rose

Bella P.O.V.

Oh shoot! I forgot to do my assignment! I'm so dead! And -

"Bella! Why the hell didn't you remind us about our incoming test and load of assignments?" Alice practically yelled! That pixie is really scary… she just came barging on my room!

1…2…3…

"Isabella Marie Hale! Why oh why didn't you tell me? Mr. Banner will kill me if I got an F in our test!" Rose shrieked. You know, I have a theory that she can easily shatter a glass with that ear piercing scream! Oh dear Lord! Why me?

That's why I'm so dead… I might as well dig my grave! They're both here… in my room!

I've got to think a good explanation for this…

"Ah! Hi girls! What can I help you with, dearest sisters?" I said calmly, but not looking straight in their burning or glaring eyes just eyeing the door beside them. That open door is like the light across the darkness (that was my sisters). The moment they remembered about our now forgotten assignments, I'm totally on their bad side for the day. I hope they could forgive me.

"Don't even think about of running, you're clumsy. You'll kill yourself if ever you do that" _Damn. Alice is right! _I can't run straight without tripping myself therefore having them an advantage to catch me easier.

"Oh! You have forgotten something, and quite frankly it is really important for the three of us. You forgot to remind us our assignments! Dear Bella, you forgot it! What did you do that made you to not to recall these special things?" Rosalie said, with her having her jaw tightly clenched together, which made me feel really scared for my life.

"Uhm…" I'm looking for something to stare at so to think of a good lie or just say the truth… Shoot! I don't have a thing made up to back me up now. So tell the truth. "Actually, Rose and Ali, I'm on the middle of composing a song?" Now, for the first time I'm looking at them straight in the eye, quite showing that I'm genuinely saying the truth to them.

1…2…3…4…5… Okay, after 5 minutes…

My sisters finally calmed down. And they totally look ashamed…

Rosalie, as the eldest among us said "Baby, I'm so sorry. We just freaked out on you, you know we three hold the reputation of being straight A's in our school right? You know nerd and all… So how to solve this problem?" Whew! I'm forgiven. I just hugged her and Ali to let them know I'm sorry again and I forgive them.

"Okay! So Bella I'm really really sorry about that, I just exploded my anger on you and just barged in your room. It's just that we have to drive up to Forks today so we could get ready and go to school. Then we won't have time to study by then." Alice said. So that's why they are freaking out.

"Oh! I know! I think Mr. Banner's assignment is really easy so let's just do that first, as long as we have access to internet this early morning before driving to Forks. We also have to wear our clothes to school during the drive, so if we ever got to our house, we could just study about our test and for other subjects. Sounds good to you?" I said. I hope they got it and join me about the plan, because if they didn't, I don't know if I could come up for another good solution.

"O.M.G! Bella you're a real genius, our baby sister is thinking!" exclaimed by Alice. Alice just called me baby sister, Hey! She, together with Rose was just older by minutes.

"That's really a good idea. Good Bells!" Rosalie said. Humph! I hate that nickname! Should they use it at this time? It's really annoying, actually.

"And girls, we really should start now it is 5:30 in the morning. We just wasted our 30 minutes in doing something and freaking out about our assignments. Ali, prepare our clothes. Bella and I will do the research and then just tell us if you finished preparing it and then we will take turns having a bath and writing or doing our assignments separately so Mr. Banner won't notice we copied to each of our assignments. Got it?" Ali and I nodded our heads to Rose.

I took out my laptop and together with Rose we immediately researched about our assignments and some quizzes about the topic of our tests. We printed it out on our father's printer in his office down the hall.

Then, we called Alice that the research is finished and it just need being written down in our notebooks and having personal touches to the assignments.

After 15 minutes…

"Girls, you're outfits are ready! Sorry I took a long time, I also took my bath so that it could be faster for us to get ready and have our assignments done." Alice said.

"It's okay Ali. And thanks for preparing our clothes." Rose said.

"Bells, can I go next?" Rose said. "Okay! Just don't live there okay? Don't take long admiring yourself before you make yourself geeky…" I added quickly, but I think Rose heard it 'coz she is glaring daggers at me right now!

"Hey Rose! Bella isn't joking though, you're the one who took that long just staring to yourself. Just keep it low today, or else we couldn't study and make the highest score!" Alice yelled to Rose. _hahaha ! I kept seeing Rose glaring daggers at us and maybe cursing us right now!_

Then, Alice and I are giggling silently for our joke to Rose. Good times! Rose can stop her bickering right now 'coz it's nearing six o'clock in the morning!

After 20 minutes…

A different Rose emerged.

Alice and I just finished writing our assignments. And we practically kissed the floor 'coz Rose just emerged from the bathroom, finally!

"Can I go now, Rose? You won't need the big shiny mirror praising you before you wear your outfit?" I said sarcastically to Rose.

"Oh yes baby Bells!" _I winced to that nickname. _I just saw walking to her room and smirking along the way though.

After 30 minutes…

All of us, namely…

Rose, Alice, Charlie, Renee and I are ready to go back to our house in Forks.

It's a one hour drive from the hotel to our house in Forks, but in maniacally dangerous speed.

That's how Charlie drive. It's quite intriguing that we haven't caught sight of any police car. That's really A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!

And all the way, Renee is busy chattering through her phone, Charlie is also busy concentrating on arriving to Forks in time and us three, very busy memorizing and studying for our tests. And for that, I'm still very sorry for my sisters.

Ali P.O.V.

O.M.G! That's quite a good way to start the week or a Monday morning… NOT!

That's a dreadful way to start a day! We, namely me and my sisters, didn't slept well. We didn't make our assignments and study for the tests on time. We can't get late or else we will miss a lesson and we will never be the first to be the triplet valedictorians!

Triplet valedictorians? _hahaha!_ Never heard of that though, but it could come true. We sisters are nerds… But we're respected by teachers!

We're so smart!

Okay! Back to studying! I opened the thick book and started reading about the AP Calculus test for the afternoon…

The next thing I knew…

Our parents are practically shaking us, saying…

"Babies! You're going to be late!"

"Rose, Ali, Bells… You're going to be late. You haven't eaten any food."

_No! I need sleep!_ But our mom is very persistent, so this is what she said to us…

"Rose! O.M.G! There is a hot guy across the street staring at you!"

"Ali! I heard there is a great mall sale today!"

"Bells! Have you heard that there is an auction for the oldest copy of Jane Austen Novels today?"

O.M.G! Is that true?

I perked up and opened my eyes immediately forgetting all the exhaustion I felt!

Where? Where? WHERE?

But I, together with my sisters saw and thought that all of it were fake! It's a plan that would make us jump and wake up immediately!

"MOM! You're joking! But I hope it is true!" We said together in perfect unison… Freaky huh?

We're triplets! _hahaha! _

"I guess, you're Mom got you again!" said by our laughing father. You wouldn't think that Charlie is a rich and serious man, just to what he's doing right now. Joking around with his precious daughters.

"But Dad! I thought its true…" Rose whined. hahaha! As if? With our outfits? Nobody would like us… PLEASE! Rose snorted internally in the silly joke.

"Okay! Okay! You got us! We just want to wake you up 'coz if you won't stand up you're all going to detention for first class tardiness." our kind father said.

Rose P.O.V.

What the - ? I look at my watch…

Yeah! We will be late…

Mom and Dad are correct!

We got off the car and saw that we're already at the school.

We looked to our Mom, and she just winked. Bad Mom! hahaha!

They planned this!

But we just collected our things together with our coats and bags.

We said our goodbyes to our parents.

"Bye Mom, Dad! Fetch us after classes, okay? You brought us here. Our car is in our house. The bus doesn't know where we practically live so we don't have any mode of transportation, okay? Don't forget about us!" I practically reminded them loudly. Because they tend to forget time and have theirs for cuddling and etc. You know!

"Rose! Let's go!" Bella and Alice yelled in perfect unison! Freaky!

hahaha! I laughed internally!

Another day in high school. Another day of praises from teachers. Another day of pure torture from fellow students…

Charlie P.O.V.

Humph! My babies namely, Rose, Bella and Alice Hale…

They grew really fast…

I saw the took deep breaths and entered hell or let's just say high school…

And all together they yelled "We could do this!"

I think they didn't know they yell really loud…

* * *

Thanks for reading. In the next chapter, I'll be continuing the life of the Hales. I'm not finished describing them. Please review.


	4. Part 2 Life of the Hale Sisters

**Being THEM!**

Disclaimer:

me: I don't own anything! I'm financially broke right now!

Stephenie Meyer: Want to borrow some?

I want to please everybody, have a great time reading. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – The Life of The Hale Sisters a.k.a. the nerds! Part II**_

Rose P.O.V.

We just arrived at our homeroom just in time before the bell rang. _Whew!_

Thank God! We have the same schedules, being together with my family. But making it easier for others to plot pranks to us.

You heard that right… TO PRANK US!

So, basically we are the nerds. We're always the ones that popular kids played pranks on and joked about. They don't like us because, they just said…

"You don't belong here!"

"FREAKS!"

"You nerds!"

That are just some of the many insults they gave us every day.

Their days won't be complete if they won't get anything splashed, dumped or thrown at us. We always got home, all slimy, smelly and sick!

But we're tough! We don't show weakness while we're in school. We will always be taunted, teased, or in other words mocked because of our ugly appearances and highly competitive thinking.

What's the problem about that?

Renee, our Mom is really sad about what's happening to us at school, but she just gave us her support and guidance so that we could (all three of us) be the school valedictorian this upcoming graduation.

That's why nobody likes us…

Okay! I'll cut the crap about being a nerd. But all of those are true though.

Okay I'll just describe myself…

I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale, the oldest among the Hale Sisters.

I'm the toughest among us, I'm what the popular kids call the bitch geek.

The hell with them! As if they know me!

Hideous looking clothes, according to the popular kids. Uhm.. let's see, I have knitted red sweater that is so itchy by the way but is given and made by our Grandma. With a very big leather coat. And a jean skirt that falls just below the knees. For my shoes, a black high-cut converse. The bag is an old leather messenger bag. But hey! It's comfortable and cozy.

I have bad acne problem, even cosmetics can't cure and bad freckles that cover my cheeks or just maybe mixed as acne. Big red glasses that help me see. And I have a very frizzy brunette colored hair that I just tie up in a bun so it won't get caught in the wind.

Okay! I know I'm ugly, but I'm also an ugly enemy. I plot very good revenge that won't get me to the principal's office. _hahaha!_

Hey! There's something wrong. Uhm… besides the ways we're treated in school…

Mrs. Browne is giving us apologetic looks or just… I don't know but something is up…

Forget about that though…

Alice P.O.V.

_EEEWWW! Why oh why do we have to go to school? I want my Mommy!_

Sorry for the drama! It's just that, it's the start of another day here in school…

Meaning, another round of pranks, jokes, revenge, laughter, loneliness and survival!

Yeah! We're like stuck on an island that has dangers all around. One wrong step and you're in one whole big mess.

We are the Hale sisters. Forks High school's most wanted nerds. We are their own source of comedy every day. Thanks to the so-called popular kids.

We may be ugly but we're really good and kind, not like those news the popular kids say to other people about us.

Some of the words they say about us are that we're cheaters. We pay the teachers so that we can get the answers to all the tests they gave that's why we always get A+.

It sucks being so smart!

We wear clothes, popular kids say "That is so like the 80's outfit the yells LOSERS! hahaha!"

Ouch! It's not that bad…

It's comfortable. A baggy yellow t-shirt that says "I'm smarter!" in black capital letters, with a faded skinny jeans and my favorite blue and yellow and black colored sneakers. I top it with my comfy jacket and my shoulder bag that encase my books. Is that wrong?

I'm five and half feet tall and maybe said as pixie. I have acne problems and right yellow with black stripes reading glasses. I have braces and a very mud colored hair that is just cut above my small shoulders and it's a bit messy so I just tie it up in low pigtails…

I'm a certified nerd.

Okay! I'll just continue the story… Sorry for the nerd crap!

So here we are in our first class, the homeroom, we're the only ones who is not seated. Quite frankly, they're staring at us and silently snickering. _See, we're the laugh of the town._

We just said our apologies to our teacher, Mrs. Browne and hurriedly got to our seats.

But it isn't that easy, Bella our youngest and clumsy sister figured it out to make the attention to us increase and trip. I didn't laugh, we just helped her stand up again.

Oh Bella! I saw Mrs. Browne give us and apologetic look, that she can't help us.

"Bells, are you alright?" Rose asked silently, all concern heard in her voice.

"I'm okay. Thanks! And sorry, because of me they are laughing at us again." Bella said.

"It's okay sis, that's why we're here." I said to her, to show assurance that I'm not mad or anything but concerned.

Back to the previous situation, going to our seats and maybe pay attention to Mrs. Browne. But we saw that our seats are tampered, meaning…

Bella P.O.V.

Oh shoot! We, meaning me and my kind old sisters, made our way to class after the little show our Mom made for joking us about the things that will really make us get up and start the day.

We said our greetings to Mrs. Browne and got to our seats. That's the plan.

But stupid me, tripped in plain thin air or that's what I thought. I just increased the embarrassment and attention to us. Shoot! KILL ME NOW!

Yeah, I know I'm clumsy. I can't even walk in a flat pathway or anything. I messed up everything.

I just hurriedly composed myself and found out that my older sister, Rose, help me and say "Bells, are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Thanks! And sorry, because of me they are laughing at us again." I quickly replied. I'm really sorry to what happened.

"It's okay sis, that's why we're here." Ali said in reassurance to all that happened. I love them dearly for that.

I'm such a nerd, and a wicked nerd at that.

I portray the ultimate nerd, besides my sisters though. We're the laugh of town.

We always have the most horrible treatment of all. We're always bullied for every time they, what I mean are the popular kids, got to have us the worst embarrassment ever felt.

We're not that awful to look at, according to our Mom. But to others, we're really ugly, especially me.

I may not have those slutty clothes, but I have comfortable clothes. A pair of baggy faded jeans and the coziest dark blue oversized t-shirt. With my worn out pair of navy blue high cut converse. And my back pack since grade school, that I can't really exchange for anything 'coz it's just right for my height and very useful at that.

I have freckles and braces and acne problem from my nose to the forehead, and these awfully great black reading glasses that graciously help me in reading. I also have tangled blonde waist length hair that I just tie in a loose bun so it won't get in the way in copying notes.

Sorry if I said it in full detail, you may as well vomit in front of your computer now. You'd probably say… "What an ugly girl!"

Okay! A turn to reality, having found our seats…

We saw that our seats are tampered…

Written all over it in different colored inks are words like…

"FREAKS OF FORKS!"

"You don't belong here!"

"Nerdy nerd!"

"Cheaters!"

"Go to hell! We don't want you!"

Below every word and sentences are our names and drawings that were supposed to be us.

So that's why Mrs. Browne is giving us an apologetic glances since we appeared in the room awhile ago.

It's not because I tripped, it is what those rich and popular kids had done.

Be strong Bella, don't cry!

Don't ever cry!

Rose P.O.V.

O.M.C! Oh sorry, that's Oh My Charlie!

I must be strong for my sisters…

Why do we have to experience these things? These are too much.

They already messed up our whole lives, since being the nerds. They are still not satisfied?

Okay! A halt for these thoughts…

I looked up and suddenly picked up Mrs. Browne's attention. She's really sorry, so without hesitation, I just made my sisters sit on our places and ignore those snickers from around the room.

I know my sisters need comfort and that's what I will do.

And I'll get revenge someday… for all the things the popular kids have done to us. And that will be soon.

Revenge is sweet the first time it hits others.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing. Please review. The next chapter will be up soon.


	5. AN

AN

I'm very very sorry to those of you who reviewed to this story…

I'm having a writer's block, but I'll answer your questions.

Why I marked this as complete? I just want to know the feedback as to what I could do about this story. Like, if I could continue, is it good, is it bad… those stuff.

Why I changed some of the other names? Uhm.. I'm sorry if you hate me for that but it comes to the story… basically I also don't like a story who changes surnames but in my story, it needs to be. It's a cover for the Swan sisters.

So, uhm.. for those who would like to help me, you may do so. Give me a review or PM here and there. I really need feedbacks… And I'm so thankful for all of you who made a review, it means so much.

And don't worry, as soon as I find someone who could help or be my BETA, I'll happily unmark this story as complete. And delete this AN.

Thanks.

Jen


	6. AN 2

AN

Thank you very much for all your reviews and support for this story.

I'm also keeping in track to all the requests and suggestions you gave (PM or review) to my story.

If you saw any flaws in the grammar, feel free to leave a review and I'll edit it immediately.

I'll also update for a new chapter next week and another story which also be marked complete.

Anyways, have a nice day guys.

Jen


End file.
